


Domestic!Stucky with Dog

by featherfluff



Series: Art Gifts [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, captain america's patriotic boxerbreifs, with dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belated bday gift for Betty and Heather <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic!Stucky with Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habitatfordeanwinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitatfordeanwinchester/gifts), [bettydays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bettydays).



**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos keep me breathing, and if you'd like, you can find me at LethalGirlsClub.tumblr.com where I post my doodles, drawings, general nerdery and abstract caffeinated rants. Thanks<3


End file.
